Sri Lanka
Basics Sri Lanka has 5 network operators: * Dialog (owned by Axiata) * Mobitel (owned by Sri Lanka Telecom) * Etisalat (UAE-owned) * Hutch (owned by Hutchison Whampoa) * Airtel (owned by Bharti Airtel) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz up to EDGE, 3G/UMTS on 2100 MHz up to DC-HSPA+ and 4G/LTE started on Dialog and Mobitel on 1800 MHz. Coverage Coverage is fairly good. You can expect 3G speeds in every city and town, even relatively small ones. Along the coast, you'll had signal of some sort everywhere, but it drops in the mountains. where you often get only slow 2G. Availability When you arrive in the country at Bandaranaike International Airport near Colombo, buying a SIM card is extremely simple. As you exit the baggage reclaim area, you’ll encounter a row of cell company vendors .If you’ve got a few minutes, ask around at each vendor and see which one has the best rates at the time. You'll pay more at these stalls as they often only offer "tourist packages" which are more expensive than standard plans. Ask for their standard packs and if they won't sell you, go in town to one of their outlets to make a better deal for data. Regulations When purchasing a SIM card, you may need to prove your identity by showing a passport. A digital photograph of you is taken at some stores. If you do not wish to be photographed, please produce a recent passport-size photograph conforming to passport specifications. All operators list their prices with taxes included, only for Airtel you need to add taxes. 'Dialog '''Axiata Dialog Axiata, formerly known as Dialog Telekom, is the biggest mobile provider in Sri Lanka. With Dialog, all prices include taxes. It has the best coverage in the country at the highest rates: Coverage map. 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz is given out on prepaid where available without surcharge. '''Tourist plan' Their tourist plan comes in two sizes: * for 499 Rs.: including 250 Rs. IDD credit, 100 Rs. local call credit, 1 GB data and 6 hrs WiFi valid for 30 days * for 1,299 Rs. including 700 Rs. IDD credit, 250 Rs. local call credit, 3 GB data and 12 hrs of WI-FI valid for 30 days To activate dial #778# and register, normal and micro SIMs are available and you can top up with regular vouchers and add regular data packages. Availability Their standard SIMs may be a better deal if you want only data. They come in two tariff lines: per minute package and per second package, both for 150 Rs. start-up fee. For data it doesn't make a difference as the same packs can be added. Available islandwide from Dialog customer service centers and local dealers. Dialog Store locator Recharge cards are available everywhere from 50 Rs. to 1,000 Rs. adding 15 to 365 days of validity. 'Data feature packs' Note: All prices including taxes. To activate, send text with code to 678. Once usage exceeds the indicated volume, service will be downgraded to 64 Kbps on your downloads. They offer these nighttime packages for midnight to 6 am only, vaild for one night: * 1 GB, 20 Rs., activation: NT 20 * 3 GB, 50 Rs, activation: NT 50 * unlimited, 100 Rs., activation: NT 100 For activation, text code to 678. 'More info' *APN: ppwap * Tethering is allowed * Website: dialog 'Mobitel' Mobitel, owned by Sri Lanka Telecom PLC is the 2nd provider in the country. It has a good coverage in 2G and 3G and started with 4G on 1800 MHz. Coverage map Tourist Pack Their tourist SIMs come in two sizes: * 500 Rs.: including 20 min local calls, 200 Rs. worth of IDD calls, 30 international and 70 domestic SMS, 750 MB data. vaild for 30 days * 1200 Rs.: including 60 min local calls, 500 Rs. worth of IDD calls, 50 international and 200 domestic SMS, 2 GB data, valid for 30 days. Available at the airports, for data-only take a regular package. Availability Regular SIM cards are available islandwide for 200-300 Rs. in their service centers (Store locator) and at local dealers. A digital photograph of you is taken at the Mobitel centre. If you do not wish to be photographed, please produce a recent passport-size photograph conforming to passport specifications. 'Data feature packs' All prices are tax included. For activation text code to 7678. daytime = 9 am - midnight, nighttime = midnight - 9 am. Check data balance by #170#, 'More info' *APN: mobitel3g * Website: Mobitel 'Etisalat' Etisalat from the UAE is the 3rd provider in Sri Lanka giving a reasonable coverage in populated areas mostly: Coverage map 'Availability' Their regular prepaid SIM is sold for for LKR 150 in their stores: locator. It comes as a per minute pack or per second pack. Top-ups are done through "refresh cards" of Rs.50, Rs.100, Rs.500 & Rs.1,000. To check your balance, dial #134# 'Data feature packs' These packages can be booked on the prepaid cards: All prices are tax included .Excess usage charges per 50c per MB. Night traffic is midnight to 8 am. For activation text code to 2211. Data-only SIM Their SIM card for data-only is called "Maxxa" and sold for LKR 300. The MAXX data-plan: For every reload of Rs. 199, you get 1 GB data plus 1 GB night traffic, valid for 30 days. For Rs. 59 you can get a night add-on of 1 GB and for Rs. 99 a night add-on of 2 GB, both valid for 3 nights by texting N59 or N99 to 2211. 'More info' * APN: ebb *Website: Etisalat Hutch Hutch by Hutchison Whampoa is the 4th provider in the country giving the lowest rates for data on a reasonable coverage in the populated areas mainly: coverage map andlist with 3G covered towns. Max speed is 3.6 Mbps. Availability Their SIM card is avaiiable for free or a minimal price in their stores (Store locator). Reloads are avaiable from 10 Rs. and are all valid for one year. To check balance text "bal" to 344. Data feature packs Default internet rate: 50c per MB. They have a huge variety of plans for prepaid. All prices are tax included. Always Internet on: '''13c/MB daytime (midnight - 6pm), 25c/MB nighttime (6pn-midnight). Activation: *131*1*1# '''Pocket Internet: '''for light and shorttime use * 20 MB, 1 day, Rs, 3 activation: *131*2*1# * 90 MB, 2 days, Rs. 14, activation: *131*2*2# * 130 MB, 3 days, Rs. 29, activation: *131*2*3# * 220 MB. 7 days. Rs. 39, activation: *131*2*4# * 500 MB, 15 days, Rs. 89, activation: 131*2*5# '''Daytime blast: '''for daytime users * 650 MB daytime (midnight - 6pm), 100 MB nighttime (6pm - midnight), 15 days, Rs. 97, activation: *131*4# * 1.2 GB daytime (midnight - 6pm), 300 MB nighttime (6pm - midnight), 30 days, Rs. 197, activation: *131*4# '''Value internet: '''for medium users * 500 MB, 100 dom minutes, 100 dom texts, 30 days, Rs. 195, activation: *131*3*3# * 1 GB, 10 dom. text, 30 days, Rs. 198, activation: *131*3*1# * 2.5 GB, 25 dom. minutes, 45 days, Rs. 398, activation: *131*3*2 '''Day and Night Internet: '''for heavy users (day = 9am - midnight, night = midnight - 9am) * 70 MB = 30 MB day, 40 MB night, 2 days, RP. 6, activation: *131*4*1# * 250 MB = 100 MB day, 150 MB night, 4 days, RP. 18, activation: *131*4*2# * 1 GB = 600 MB day, 424 MB night, 14 days, RP. 99, activation: *131*4*3# * 4.5 GB = 1.5 GB day, 3 GB night, 30 days, RP. 299, activation: *131*4*4# * 9 GB = 3 GB day, 6 GB night, 45 days, RP. 399, activation: *131*4*5# '''Ghost Internet: '''for night users (2am - 6am only) * 1 GB: 3 days, Rs. 45, activation: *131*6*1# * 2 GB: 7 days, Rs. 75, activation: *131*6*2# * 5 GB, 15 days, Rs. 175, activation: *131*6*3# '''More info * APN: Hutch3g * Website: Hutch 'airtel' Airtel a.k.a. Airtel Lanka, by Indian Bharti Airtel is the smallest provider in Sri Lanka. It has a rather limited coverage in populated areas which you can check here: coverage .map. Speed is up to 3.6 Mbps. Take care: All prices listed of Airtel are without taxes. So 27.55 % for phone products and 12.24 % on data need to be added. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their stores (locator). You can get the "per second" or "per minute" plan which doesen't make a difference for data. They both come in two starter packs: * for 195 Rs. plus tax: including 500 MB data * for 101 Rs. plus tax, including 50 MB and 95 domestic SMS To check your data balance, dial *550# 'Data feature packs' They offer these packages without taxes (+ 12.24 %): Different packages require separate SIM pack for each plan. All prices are without taxes (+ 12.24%). 'Nighttime is 1 am -.7 am. For subscription text code to 155. For night users (1am-7am) they have these packages: * 2 GB, 10 nights, 121 Rs. * 5 GB, 30 nights, 285 Rs. * 10 GB, 30 nights, 570 Rs. * 15 GB, 30 nights, 865 Rs. * 20 GB, 30 nights. 1201 Rs. Add 12.24% tax, packages must be booked on a seperate SIM, to activate type *155*1 *3# for all packs. 'SIM sizes *mini-SIM (2FF) available., others may need to be cut to size 'More info' *APN: airtel * Website: airtel Category:Asia Category:Country Category:AirtelCategory:Etisalat